


Some Call It Destiny

by xBlackxRosexRebellionx



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cute meet, F/M, Kids and Fur Babies, Single Mothers Need Love Too, Start of Something New, rated for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackxRosexRebellionx/pseuds/xBlackxRosexRebellionx
Summary: Henry Cavill is taking his dog for a walk at the dog park when he happens upon a single mother with two children and a loose dog. During their brief conversation, Henry comes to the firm conclusion that he'd like to know more about the mysterious redhead who has managed to captivate him in a matter of minutes - a feat that not many have ever been able to accomplish. When she manages to avoid answering any questions that might give away personal information about herself, however, Henry takes matters into his own hands to learn more about her. And so, their journey begins.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Some Call It Destiny

_The first and only Henry Cavill story I’ve written so far. I’ve had several requests for something Cavill-related, so I thought I would finally try my hand at it. Hope I didn’t disappoint._

****

**_Some Call It Destiny_ **

** Chapter 1: How It All Started **

Henry was at the dog park with Kal, watching as the fluffy American Akita rolled around in the grass, snorting and snuffling and having a grand old time. Henry couldn’t help but laugh at the comical sight, at least until it was interrupted by another dog bounding up to Kal, who promptly stopped rolling and assumed a friendly, playful stance with his rump in the air and his curled tail wagging. The other dog yapped happily, bouncing first closer to Kal and then jumping back as it tried to get him to play. Henry smiled at the sight, his blue eyes quickly glancing around to see if the other dog’s owner was nearby.

His pale eyes landed on a young woman who was hurrying towards the two dogs, a young boy perched on one hip and a young girl on the other. Her wild, red curls fluttered behind her as she made her way over towards Henry and the playful pups.

“I’m so sorry!” she quickly apologized, “He’s just so nosy.”

“It’s quite alright,” Henry told her, waving her apology off, “Really. Kal loves to meet new friends. That’s why we come here to the dog park. It gives him something to do when I have a little downtime. We don’t get much of that these days.”

“Well I apologize,” she reiterated, “We were going for a little stroll and he saw another dog and took right off. He tugged the leash right out of my hands. He just gets so excited sometimes.”

Henry walked over to the dogs, reaching down to snag the leash as the shaggy, fawn colored dog instigated a play session with Kal. Henry chuckled, watching the two dogs roll and tumble on the grass.

“Looks like you’ve got your hands full,” Henry joked, gesturing with a nod of his head towards the children.

She laughed in response, nodding her head and agreeing, “Oh yes! Two tons of trouble, these two.”

He laughed even harder at that, replying, _“Surely_ not.”

She just smiled and Henry glanced at the children once more. It was then that he noticed the stark contrast between the two children. They were as different as night and day. The young girl was probably 3 years old or so, with big, blue eyes and bouncing, dishwater blonde curls. The boy was probably only about a year old, presumably in the first stages of toddling, with brown hair and matching brown eyes.

“Well,” Henry greeted them, taking a step closer, “What’s your name?”

The little girl tucked her face into the woman’s neck, shying away from him as she mumbled, “Don’t talk to strangers.”

But the boy grinned right up at Henry, showing off the two front teeth that were growing in on the bottom.

Henry smiled, nodding and praising, “That’s right. You’re a very bright little girl. I’m sure your mum taught you not to talk to strangers. And she’s right.”

The redhead leaned down to press a reassuring kiss to the little girl’s head, murmuring softly, “It’s okay, baby. This nice man helped us catch Ludo.”

The little girl slowly pulled her face out of her mother’s neck to peer up at Henry, those big, blue eyes blinking as she gazed at him before stuffing her face back into her mother’s neck once more.

The woman laughed, shaking her head, and said, “You’ll have to forgive her. She’s a bit shy.”

“I can see that,” Henry agreed amicably, “I don’t blame her. I’m a tall, scruffy looking guy. I’d be scared of me too.”

And it was true. Henry stood over 6’0” tall and, after his latest movie, he was built like a brick shithouse, complete with a full beard and a head full of curly hair that fell down to brush his shoulders.

That made the woman giggle, a light, bubbly sound that Henry found he liked.

“You don’t seem to be scared of me though, do you, mini man?” Henry questioned, reaching out slowly so as not to frighten the boy as he offered him one large hand.

The boy grinned at him, reaching right out with both hands and grasping at his fingers as he started to play with them.

“Oh no,” the woman told him, “This little guy isn’t afraid of _anything_ I’m afraid.”

Henry just laughed.

“He’s a bold little fellow then?” Henry guessed.

“Always,” the woman replied, a smile tugging at her lips, “I swear, he doesn’t know a stranger. And he’s always into _everything._ He’s a regular Houdini, this one. He can get into or out of _anything.”_

Henry laughed at that.

“Well they’re beautiful,” Henry complimented her, “I’m sure their father is proud.”

A frown curled at her lips then and she cast her rich, warm, brown eyes away from him and it was then that Henry realized that he must have hit a sore spot.

“I’m sorry,” he was quick to apologize.

“No, it’s fine,” she said, though he could tell it was a lie.

The smile she forced onto her face just didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Well, if it’s any difference, the boy looks just like you,” Henry offered, smiling at both of the children once more.

The woman laughed then, nodding in agreement.

“That he does,” she consented, “She looks _just_ like her father though, the slimy –,”

She quickly cut herself off, biting her tongue with a quick glance down at her children.

“Sorry,” she apologized, her cheeks coloring slightly, “I guess it’s still a sore spot.”

Henry nodded, not knowing what else to say.

“Well, thank you for your help, but we really must be going,” the woman informed him, “I’ve got to get these two home so I can fix them some lunch. It was nice meeting you…”

She trailed off and he realized that he hadn’t properly introduced himself yet.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, “Shit, I’m sorry! Where are my manners? I’m Henry, Henry… Cavill.”

He didn’t see the point in lying to her. It wasn’t like she’d recognized him yet and she _certainly_ didn’t seem like the stalker type.

Her warm, brown eyes widened for a second before she was quick to recompose herself and she offered him a nod, her lips curling up into a friendly smile. This time, the gesture reached her eyes, and he gave her a warm smile in return.

“Regina,” she told him, “But all my friends call me Reggie.”

He didn’t miss the fact that she hadn’t given him her last name.

But he didn’t push the matter, choosing instead to suggest, “Why don’t I at least help you get Ludo back to your car? You’ve got your hands full.”

Her smile stretched even wider and she nodded her consent, agreeing amicably, “That would be _wonderful,_ thank you.”

Henry gave a jerk of his head, calling, “Come on, Kal. Let’s help our new friends get settled, shall we?”

Kal rolled over, where he had been rolling on his back in the grass, still trying to get the ever-playful Ludo to join him in a game of puppy-tag. Then, Kal was up and trotting after his master as Henry followed after Reggie and the children with Ludo’s leash in hand.

“So… What kind of dog is Ludo, if you don’t mind me asking?” Henry inquired.

“He’s a Berger Picard,” she replied, “A French shepherd of sorts.”

Henry nodded at that. He was a cute, shaggy thing, tall and bearing a doggy smile for all to see as he trotted happily along, tail wagging and nose nudging at first one of the children and then the other.

“I’m assuming Kal is an American Akita?” Reggie asked.

Henry jerked his head back slightly. While the American Akita wasn’t _too_ rare of a breed here in the States, there weren’t too many people that could recognize the breed on the spot.

“He is,” Henry answered.

“I thought so,” she said, “He’s taller and fluffier. He’s got the more… wolfish features than the Japanese Akita. They have a smaller face and shorter muzzle. Their eyes are smaller and more slanted. He’s a gorgeous dog.”

Henry’s dark brows hiked up his forehead. She really knew her dogs.

“It’s not often I come across someone that can recognize his breed,” he commented.

She laughed at that, commenting, “I’m a bit of a nerd. When I was a little girl, I read anything about dogs or horses that I could get my hands on. I’ve always been an avid animal lover, I guess. I did quite a bit of research into different breeds before we got Ludo here.”

Henry nodded. He supposed that was the wise thing to do. It made sense that she wanted to know what she was getting into with a potential new member of the family.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with being a nerd,” Henry assured her, “I’m a bit of a nerd myself.”

That prompted Reggie to laugh and she countered, “Not likely.”

“Oh, but it’s true,” he told her.

She stole a glance over at him, her lips pursed together tightly to hold her laughter at bay as she studied his features closely. Finally, she cracked, her laughter filling the air. Henry couldn’t help but smile. It was an infectious habit, her laughter. It was such a joyful sound, light and throaty and bubbly.

“I suppose,” she allowed, “If you say so.”

“I do,” he said with a nod.

Henry stole a peek down at the children that were perched on her hip, noticing how the little girl kept turning her head just far enough so that she could steal the occasional glimpse at him before hurriedly tucking her face back away into her mother’s neck. The boy, on the other hand, grinned openly at him, all gums as he flashed those two, half-grown teeth at him.

“What are their names?” Henry inquired, “If I’m not asking too much?”

Reggie smiled, shaking her head, and told him, “Chaz Michael and Zoey Jayde.”

“Those are lovely names,” Henry commented, “They’re not something you hear every day either.”

“I put a lot of thought into it before deciding on their names,” Reggie stated, “I wanted their names to be unique. I didn’t want to name them something that they would have to share with three or four other kids in their class.”

“Well, I think you chose well,” Henry assured her.

“Thank you,” Reggie replied.

They walked a few more minutes before reaching a sleek, sky blue Dodge Durango with black racing stripes painted over the hood, the bonnet of the car, and down the back. The car was brand new. It _had_ to be, and that caused his eyes to widen. Cars like that _had_ to cost a mint! Hell, if he had to take a guess, they probably sold for at least $30,000! Of course, to him, that was nothing. But to her? He could only imagine how much that cost her pocketbook.

Seeing the evident shock on his face, Reggie murmured almost self-consciously, “I got it from the divorce settlement. It was the only thing I wanted from the bastard.”

Henry jerked his head around, shame coloring his cheeks as he started to apologize, telling her, “I’m sorry. I didn’t –,”

“It’s fine,” she said, shaking her head, “Honest. We’re better off without him anyway. He did nothing but cause us trouble. So, when I got the divorce settlement, I used part of it for a new, dependable vehicle to get these two little hairless monkeys from point A to point B, and I put the rest into savings accounts for them.”

“You didn’t keep _any_ of it for yourself?” he asked incredulously, his brows hiking up his forehead.

“Well, I suppose I did,” she amended, “I opened up my own coffee shop. It’s something I’ve always wanted to do. But I didn’t want to squander the money. I paid the down payment for the building and I tucked the rest away into two separate accounts for my little pride and joys.”

Henry couldn’t believe it. She was probably the single most independent, intelligent, and determined woman he’d ever met. And that really piqued his interest.

“Well maybe I’ll have to stop in sometime,” he suggested, “I might be from England, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t drink coffee.”

She giggled at that, moving to set Zoey down so that she could pull her keys out of one front pocket of her jeans and unlock the car. She opened the door and the little girl climbed right in, reaching down to start fastening herself into her booster seat. Ludo hopped right up into the car, pulling the leash right out of Henry’s unsuspecting hand and finding his place in the middle seat in the back row even as Reggie walked around the vehicle to pull the other door open and place Chaz in his car seat. She strapped him in and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, making the boy giggle, before she closed the door. She moved around to Zoey’s side then, dropping a kiss onto the girl’s forehead before making sure that the buckle on her booster seat was properly fastened. Then she closed that door too and turned back to Henry.

“Thanks again, Henry,” she told him, “I really appreciate it.”

She moved to walk around to the driver’s side door and Henry called after her, “Wait! I don’t even know the name of your coffee shop!”

But she just smiled, replying non-too-forthcomingly, “I’m sure it won’t be all that hard to figure it out.”

Then she waved, offering a “Goodbye, Henry.” and pulled out of her parking spot, leaving him standing there in the parking lot, staring after her with furrowed brows.

So, Henry did the only thing he could do. He took Kal home, grabbed a phone book, and started flipping through the yellow pages.

Carla’s Café

Fast Freddy’s

Benji’s Bar and Grill

No, no, and no.

He kept flipping until he found the section for coffee shops. But still, there was nothing that caught his eye.

So, he grabbed his phone and pulled up Google, typing “Local Coffee Shops Near Me” into the search engine.

His pale eyes skimmed over the listings:

Starbucks

Gloria Jean’s

Cozy Corner

Dunkin’ Donuts

Reggie’s Coffee Shop on the Corner

Bingo!

He pulled up the listing on his phone, reading off the address before grabbing a pen and tearing off a sticky note from the pad he kept there on the kitchen table in his cozy little condo.

Corner of 331 South Maple and 220 Grand Avenue

He smiled to himself. That _had_ to be it.

He pulled up the pictures that were posted under the listing, his lips twitching into a smile as he took in the blackboards that had the menu carefully written in different colors of chalk, the rustic, pale oak, hardwood floors, the matching, white tables and chairs, and the little nook that had a nice, brown leather couch and matching chairs. He saw that the walls were painted a lovely shade of eggshell white and there was a large, rustic looking clock on one wall. Over along one wall, there was a bay window with a bench seat that was arranged with various cream and chocolate colored pillows and a cushioned seat. In another corner, there was a kiddie corner, with a smaller table and chairs where kids could color or read while their parents talked. It looked cozy and relaxed, just the kind of place where he could go without drawing too much attention to himself. It was perfect.

And tomorrow just so _happened_ to be Monday, so it would be less likely to be busy if he went later in the morning, after most people were already at work.

“Well, Kal,” Henry announced to his furry friend, “It looks like I’m going out for coffee tomorrow.”

Kal cocked his head to one side, studying him for a moment before dropping his head back down onto his furry feet. Henry reached out to ruffle his soft fur, a smile stretching across his face as he thought about the pretty, mysterious redhead.

Reggie was just setting the table for lunch when there was a knock at the door.

Chaz went toddling out of the kitchen, where the promise of food was eminent, making his way out to investigate the new sound as he made his way into the living room there in Reggie’s small apartment. Ludo beat the boy to it, bounding over to the door and barking to announce the arrival of their awaited guest.

“I’m coming!” Reggie hollered, wiping her hands on a dish towel before she tossed it onto the counter nearby and ventured on into the living room.

She pulled the door open to find her longtime friend, Aiden Burton, standing just outside the door. Bug, as she affectionately called him, thanks to his black, plastic-framed glasses, offered her a warm smile and was quick to pull her into a hug.

Ludo sauntered off upon discovering that it was no one new and nothing exciting that he could investigate. He went back to playing with Zoey, who had been trying to braid his shaggy fur.

She finished the last braid and clipped one of her barrettes into the dog’s wiry coat before smiling up at her mother and announcing, “Finished.”

“Oh, he looks _beautiful,_ honey!” Reggie said as she stepped out of Bug’s warm embrace to scoop up her son.

Bug stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him, grinning and biting his lip to keep from laughing as he watched a rather proud Zoey beam up at him.

“I did Ludo’s hair!” she exclaimed.

“I see that,” Bug said, “It looks _great!_ He’ll be the prettiest dog in town!”

Zoey’s smile stretched even wider, if that was even humanly possible, and she scrambled up from the floor to go wrap herself around Bug’s legs.

Upon seeing Bug scoop her up into his arms, Chaz suddenly decided that _he_ wanted Bug’s attention, reaching out with both arms and practically bailing out of his mother’s arms.

“Hey, now,” Bug assured him, “There’s plenty of love to go around.”

Bug situated Zoey on one of his hips before reaching out to accept a squirming, fussing Chaz, who was doing his best to pitch himself out of his mother’s arms. Bug perched the obstinate boy on his opposite hip.

“There,” he said, glancing down at first one child and then the other, “See?”

Chaz grinned up at him, showing off his two little teeth, even as Zoey giggled.

“You’re funny, Bug,” Zoey told him.

“Well, it’s better to be funny than to be a big meanie, now isn’t it?” Bug chirped back to her.

Zoey frowned then, lowering her gaze as she played with the design on the front of his t-shirt as she mumbled, “Daddy’s mean. Daddy hurt mommy.”

Reggie gasped, her eyes growing wide and one hand flying up to cover her mouth, before she quickly hurried out of the room. She felt her eyes burn with unshed tears as she stood in front of the sink, gripping the edge of the counter with both hands and tilting her head back as she squeezed her eyes shut tight and tried to keep the tears at bay.

“Shit, Reg, I’m so sorry…” she heard her best friend say as he walked into the kitchen, stopping just inside the doorway and keeping a respectable distance between them, as if sensing her need for privacy in that moment, “I wasn’t thinking.”

Reggie didn’t say anything, simply shaking her head and bringing one hand up to brush away the tears as one stubborn tear escaped from either of her eyes.

“It’s fine,” she lied through her teeth, “It’s no big deal.”

“But it _is_ a big deal. I never should have said anything,” he tried once more to apologize.

“You didn’t know she would respond like that,” Reggie countered, “Hell, I didn’t even know that she… remembered it.”

“How could she not, Reg? He put you in the fucking _hospital!”_ Aiden ground out of his teeth, making his way over to her to wrap his arms tight around her waist, hugging her close to him and resting his chin on her shoulder, “She’s a smart girl. Give her some credit.”

“I know she is,” Reggie sighed, trying not to choke on her own air as she tried to swallow down the lump that had formed in her throat, “I just…”

“It was a traumatizing event for all of you,” Bug stated matter-of-factly.

But he left it at that, not pushing the issue, and turned to find both of the kids standing just inside the doorway of the kitchen, watching them.

“Well!” he cried, “Who’s hungry?! I know I sure am!”

Chaz toddled forward, reaching up with both hands, and Bug grinned down at him, making his way over to snatch the boy up and start “nom-nom-nomming” at his belly. The boy giggled uproariously, squealing and squirming in his grasp as he struggled to get away from Bug’s adamant, tickling fingers.

He stole a peek down at Zoey to find her pouting, and he carried Chaz over to set him in his highchair, buckling him in, before he turned to Zoey and said, “Oh! I just found another victim!”

He grabbed Zoey then, prompting a squeal of surprise and delight out of her before he set in on tickling the living daylights out of her, leaving her panting and squirming and giggling hysterically.

“Stop! Stop!” she shouted, “No more!”

Bug smiled down at her, nodding his head and finally assenting, “Well, I guess… If you say so, princess.”

He went to go settle Zoey into her booster seat, strapping her in even as Reggie started fixing a plate for both of the little ones. She never bothered to fix her own food until they were done, knowing that she’d never get a bite in edgewise.

Bug filled his own plate, piling it high, and went to take a seat on the other side of Zoey, letting Reggie take her post between both of the kids.

“This looks _great,_ Reg!” Bug said, his green eyes widening and his mouth practically watering as he stared down at the food on his plate.

Reggie was known for her culinary skills, and today was no exception. She’d laid out a spread, knowing that her best friend was going to be stopping in for lunch, having prepared a homemade meatloaf, complete with crushed crackers, diced onions, and chopped peppers, and she’d fixed oven roasted potatoes, dinner rolls, and seasoned green beans to go with it. She’d even baked blonde brownies for dessert and had set out sliced pears since the kids loved them. And, of course, she’d made her famous sweet tea to go with it.

Bug dug in heartily, stealing the occasional glance over at Zoey, who was busy carefully shoving her own, small, delicate bites into her mouth, and Reggie, who was currently busy offering small bites of finely cut meatloaf to her son. The boy made loud, appreciative “Mmm! Mmm!” noises, bouncing his feet delightedly in his highchair as he gaped like a baby bird, eagerly awaiting more.

Reggie couldn’t help but laugh as she watched her son, shaking her head and smiling down at the little lean, mean, eating machine. He had certainly developed quite the appetite as of late, but she wasn’t complaining. It was just nice to see that he’d come so far, considering how early he’d been born, thanks to the tragedy that had struck their little family. Thanks to brutal beating she had received from her ex-husband, Chaz had been born nine weeks early, having to be delivered via emergency c-section and then spending the first eight weeks of his little life in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, under close supervision from the watchful eyes of his nurses. The hardest part of those eight weeks was the fact that Reggie had spent most of them laid up in a hospital bed, recovering from the injuries she had sustained and unable to even go visit her own son in the NICU. But Bug had been a blessing, taking his turn checking in on Reggie and visiting with her before he’d venture on down to the NICU and steal some pictures of the baby for her. In fact, if she was honest, the poor boy probably thought that Bug was his father, since Bug was the only other person besides Reggie who was even allowed in to see him during his stay in the hospital. And little Zoey had been a real trooper through it all. She had stayed with Reggie’s mother during the whole ordeal. Her mother would bring the girl to see Reggie at least two or three times a week, but she was unable to bring herself go to see the baby, not sure if the little guy would pull through or not.

Reggie didn’t even notice that she was crying until she felt the first tear slip down her cheek. She sniffled, quickly reaching up to brush the tear away before Zoey or Bug could notice. But Chaz reached out towards her, his little hand reaching for her face and patting her cheek lightly.

Reggie forced a smile, offering him another bite, and he squawked at her, shaking his little head.

“Oh?” she asked, “You want a bite of potato instead?”

She scooped him up a bite of potato and offered it to the boy, who opened his mouth wide for her. She giggled.

“Such a funny boy,” she told him.

The boy giggled as Ludo, who was seated just beside the boy’s highchair, leaned up to lick at his fingers, searching for crumbs or remnants of food on the boy’s hands.

“You mooch,” Reggie scolded half-heartedly as she tried not to laugh at the dog, who stopped momentarily to steal a peek in her direction before resuming in his task of begging the baby for scraps.

And the baby, not one to disappoint, promptly reached out to steal the next bite of potato off of the spoon his mother offered him and tossed it onto the floor for the dog.

“Hey!” Reggie scolded even as the dog quickly gobbled down the offering, prompting the boy to giggle uproariously.

This, in turn, caused everyone else at the table to laugh.

Later that night, after Reggie had finally gotten the kids down for bed and tucked Ludo in beside Zoey, she took her own shower, soaking under the hot spray for an extra ten minutes so as to let the warm water soothe her aching muscles. Then she grabbed her laptop and camped out on the couch, pulling up Google and typing “Henry Cavill” into the search engine.

Sure enough, pictures of the same man that she’d met earlier that day popped up on the screen, revealing those devilishly handsome features, that remarkably strong jawline, and those striking, pale blue eyes. It was definitely him.

While she felt a little creepy about it, she decided to do some digging, looking into what movies he had starred in on IMDB. Her eyes skimmed over the titles:

Man of Steel

Batman vs Superman

Justice League

Hellraiser: Hellworld

Those were the only ones that sounded familiar. And, after a thought struck her, causing her eyebrows to furrow, she pushed herself up from her place on the couch and padded across the carpeted floor there in the living room to go search through her movie selection, discovering that she did, in fact, own both Man of Steel and Justice League, both of which were among her favorite action movies that were actually kid-friendly – unlike most of her movie collection. But, since having the kids, she had been accumulating more cartoon movies and kid-friendly action movies.

Returning to her laptop, she discovered, much to her delight, that Henry was also set to play the lead role in the Netflix series The Witcher, which was scheduled to be released sometime next year. Now _that_ was more her thing.

She took one last look at those captivating, blue eyes before closing out of her browser and pulling open the story that she had started working on last night. But, fifteen minutes in, she was shaking her head at herself, saving her progress and closing that page to pull open a blank one. Apparently, her brain had other plans for what it wanted her to work on. And she’d learned well enough by now that, if she didn’t run with the ideas her brain gave her, it would simply choose to mutiny, refusing to give her _any_ ideas at all to work with.

So, she started in, her fingers flying over the keys as she began a new story, one about a beautiful man with long, raven colored hair and breathtakingly blue eyes.


End file.
